Soul Calibur Evolution
by xxWalkingDisasterxx
Summary: Well, what is this story about? Read the title! Okay, fine ill tell you: the Xmen, Acolytes, and Brotherhood are sucked into a video game. Happy? I need suggestions! Read first chapter to understand! please, R&R!


**Soul Calibur Evolution**

"Lance! Stop it!" A voice whined from the kitchen.

"Pietro, why don't you stop it!" Lance yelled back.

Wanda sighed. "I miss having Mystique around." She mumbled to herself. Pietro raced over.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"Well, at least when she was here there was authority. I had just gotten out of a Mental Institute and now I've got put into another one. But now I'm alone…" She said, glaring at Pietro.

"Whatever. I've got an argument to finish with Lance." Pietro said before zipping off.

"There you are!" Lance said as Pietro came back into the kitchen. "Now where were we?"

"We were at the part where I tell you you're so stupid you make Blob look like Einstein." Pietro replied.

"What?" Fred asked dully as he scavenged through the fridge.

"Oh, come on! How could you like the first Austin Powers the best! It's so easily the second! Did you _not_ see Heather Graham? She's so awesome!" Lance retorted.

"You're driving me insane over a MOVIE?!" Wanda cried, the lights beginning to dangerously flicker.

"Uh, calm down Wanda! We'll stop!" Pietro cried, zipping over to her, then back to Lance. He cringed. He glared at him. "_Right,_ Lance?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lance said, turning back to his bottle of Coke only to find it gone. Freddy had snuck away. "FREDDY!!!" Lance yelled, the house shaking slightly.

Wanda rolled her eyes and left the room.

She walked in to find a miserable Toad walk in through the door and slam it shut with his tongue.

"What's wrong with you?" Wanda asked.

Toad kept hopping, so Wanda decided to follow him.

She walked into the kitchen to find Pietro and Lance had stopped fighting long enough to notice the unhappy Toad.

"What _is_ wrong, Toad?" Wanda asked again. He turned to them.

"Those stupid X-Geeks just bought a brand-new PS2 today. And that's not just it! They bought like, three memory cards too, yo! I even saw the Night Creeper buying You-Know-What!" Toad said gloomily, anger rushing over his face. The other two's faces fell down too. They almost looked upset enough to cry.

"What's 'You-Know-What'?" Wanda asked.

"Soul Calibur 3!" The three boys said in awe.

"So…" Wanda tried. "You're all on the verge of a meltdown because the X-Geeks can afford a playstation 2 and memory cards and a game and we can't?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's how it looks." Lance sniffed. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I know! I've got a plan, but because I am the oldest, I declare myself leader of the Brotherhood!" Lance declared.

"Uh, yeah right! I-should-be-the-leader!" Pietro whined. "I'm-the-most-responsible!"

"Yeah, of course you are!" Lance laughed. "No way. I'm oldest, and what I say goes."

"Why don't Cuddle-bumps be the leader?" Toad asked, lighting up.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wanda yelled. She Hexed Toad into the nearest wall.

"Well, who do you think should be the leader?" Lance asked Wanda. Pietro put on his puppy dogface.

Wanda always hated that face. An evil grin appeared on hers.

"I think you should be leader, Lance." She replied devilishly.

Pietro was crushed. His jaw hit the floor as Lance whooped.

"Chill out, Pietro! I've got a plan! We are going to break into the X-Mansion and steal their PS2! It's foolproof!" Lance cried.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Oh God, what have I done…" Wanda groaned. But the deal was done.

Lance had them pile into his jeep and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------

"Charles, could you please help me with Wanda? She's going to eventually kill me if I don't do anything about it!" Magneto said.

"Well, there's not much we can do. I had been making some progress with her in the Institute, but when Mystique got her out we lost it all…" Xavier answered.

The two sat in the Professor's office, Magneto dressed in normal clothes. They were discussing being friends again, and merging the two teams to form one X-Men team.

None of the recruits would like it though.

Suddenly, Mystique burst through the door. She looked extremely bored.

"Huh, imagine meeting you here, Magneto." She said. She noticed his clothing and snickered. "Nice clothes."

"Why are you here, Mystique?" Xavier asked incredulously.

"Well, you're the Telepath, what do you think? I'm bored." Mystique answered, taking a seat without asking.

"Where have you been? The Boys say you haven't been there for a long time." Magneto asked.

"I haven't been anywhere. They were driving me insane, so I simply told them I was going on a mission and left." Mystique replied casually.

"What?!" Magneto asked. Xavier patiently waited for the two coworkers to stop fighting. "You can't do that! You're their leader! You can't just take a vacation whenever you want!"

"Maybe I should go back and get Wanda…" Mystique mumbled loud enough for Magneto to hear. His expression quickly changed to panic.

"O-On second thought, don't worry! You deserve a break!" Magneto said hastily.

"That's what I thought." Mystique smiled to herself. "So what's happening here?"

"Me and Magnus were thinking of merging our two teams and becoming friends again." Xavier explained.

Mystique was shocked.

"Does that mean…because Magneto's my boss…that I have to come here too?" Mystique asked.

"Er…" Magneto trailed off. He and Charles shared a glance. Mystique was going to go ballistic; they knew it. "Um…sort of…maybe…yes." They winced, preparing for Mystique's reaction.

"YOU. ARE. JOKING. ME." Mystique cringed. They made no reply. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO STAY HERE? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO STAY HERE?" She yelled.

"Kurt and Rogue live here?" Xavier tried.

Mystique's face instantly shifted from rage to tranquility. "Okay, I don't mind, it might be nice." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Okay, that was easy." Xavier said. He looked out his open office door to see the Acolytes glumly walking through the halls. He chuckled as Magneto took out a chessboard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, outside the mansion….

"Okay, guys. Remember: covert." Lance whispered. Everyone nodded. They crawled along the ground towards a window on the ground floor. It was locked tight.

Freddy threw his fist through it, effectively "opening" it.

"Yeah, _that's_ covert." Wanda snickered. They all crawled in through the window, except for Fred, who couldn't fit.

"Okay, Fred, you just stand guard out here, okay?" Pietro said. Fred nodded.

The team silently made their way to what they knew was the T.V. Room, as, of course, they'd attacked the mansion before. It was empty.

Pietro zipped in, and picked up the PS2. He speedily unhooked all the wires, and Toad picked those up. He grabbed the memory cards too. Lance snuck over and took what games the X-Men had, and they began to tiptoe away, Wanda trailing behind. Suddenly, they heard a sound they dreaded: a loud _bamf!_

"Ah, crap." Toad muttered.

"Keep going!" Wanda urged quietly. They began to pick up the pace, and were almost at the window when…

"Hey! Give those back, you thieves!" Darn. Kurt saw them.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Evan asked. He came in. "Hey! Maximoff! Get your own!"

"Bite me!" Wanda and Pietro said at the same time.

Soon, more X-men were beginning to come into the room. The Brotherhood was beginning to be unbelievably surrounded and outnumbered.

Professor X and Magneto rushed in.

"What's going on here?" Magneto asked. He saw the boys. "What _are_ you doing?" Before the boys could answer, Mystique came in to see what the commotion was all about.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Mystique and Brotherhood said in unison.

Kurt was not going to take this anymore. He bamfed up to Pietro and began to tug on the PlayStation. "Give it back!"

"No!" Pietro yelled.

Evan went up to Lance who had the games. "He has Soul Calibur 3!" He yelled, trying to tug it out of his hands.

"Stop fighting over a darn video game, ya losers." Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, just drop it or I'm going to go insane listening to them whine!" Wanda threatened.

She hadn't noticed Magneto.

He hid behind Xavier's wheelchair.

"No! We bought it, it's ours!" Scott yelled. Soon there was a dogpile of mutants fighting over the PS2 and games. Wanda was beginning to get angry, the adults only watched on.

"STOP IT!!!!!" Wanda screamed, and let off one of the biggest freakin' Hex Bolts she'd ever done. She had sort of gotten careless in her anger, and had no idea what could happen. But she didn't care. "I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!!!" She yelled again. Immediately everyone was thrown off the Playstation and were blown onto the walls. The Playsation and Soul Calibur 3 began to float with the blue hex floating off it.

"Uh oh. This can't end well, yo." Toad said fearfully.

There was a huge flash of light.

And that was all it took for their entire world to be flipped upside down.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, there's chapter one! Here's a bit of lowdown spoilers of what's coming up next chapter that I need help with: All the X-Men and Brotherhood and Magneto, and Mystique, and Acolytes, and the adults included shall become assorted Soul Calibur 3 characters.

I've figured out changes for these characters:

Rogue

Remy

Wolverine

Magneto

Wanda

Evan

Please give me suggestions! I have no idea who should Be Siegfried and Nightmare and I need help! Please R&R!

yes, I am a Soul Calibur fan and I am darn proud of it!


End file.
